El color de la felicidad
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Dicen que cada color va asociado a un tipo de estado de ánimo. Y también dicen que hay un color que es sencillamente el de la felicidad; Rin y Kohaku los van descubriendo a medida que avanza su relación. Este fic participa en el 'Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Este One Shot participa en: **'El mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad!'** del foro ¡SIENTATE!

Los personajes, como es bien sabido, pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo estoy trabajando en eso para un futuro *Risa malvada* ejem, pero si fuera lo contrario, de bolas que Rin y Kohaku quedaban juntos ¡Son tan jodidamente adorables, caramba!

Por ahora, no creo que amerite ningún tipo de advertencia mayor, más que a mí expresando de manera cursi y rosa, mi amor (casi rayando en la obsesión) a mi OTP RinxKohaku (KohaRin), así que si no eres fan de esta pareja, o una persona de gustos y opiniones libres, sugiero que presiones 'Back' y busques algo de tu verdadero agrado.

Ahora, les dejo leer uno de mis tesoros (milagro sentirme así con algo que escribo), espero lo disfruten.

* * *

El color de la felicidad

El blanco… Un color que representaba luz y pureza, y si pudiera comparar ese color con alguien, sería a la pequeña y siempre alegre Rin, tan pura y llena de luz que era inevitable no quererla y amarla, en su caso lo último fue tan revelador y espontáneo que a veces se hallaba perdido en su mirada café, tan inocente que solo quería protegerla de todo mal.

Solía apenarse cuando recordaba su duro y brusco trato en su primer encuentro, en aquella época oscura en que se encontraba bajo el control de Naraku, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y con leves esperanzas de libertad, era el recuerdo de su querida hermana mayor, de quien solo recordaba el rostro y el sentimiento de apego y cariño, y luego más adelante el de Rin, quien se había convertido en su primera amiga. Ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel tiempo cruel y sombrío. Los días se veían más brillantes de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Ya contaba con 18 años, pero eso no quitaba su timidez y pena al acercarse a Rin; ella siempre lo transportaba a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad donde se sentía poderoso, valiente y podía cuidarla de todo mal, después de todo ella era quien iluminaba su vida con su hermosa sonrisa.

El ángel que lo cuidaba y el sueño que anhelaba. De vez en vez, quería darse de golpes en la cabeza para tomar el valor y decirle al señor Sesshomaru sus intenciones con su protegida, y que en el intento no lo degollara al verlo indigno de darle todo lo que se merecía.

Porque para él, Rin merecía el cielo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Estaba más que dispuesto a todo por ella si lo aceptaba. Le daría el mundo si se lo pedía con aquella sonrisa tan bonita que poseía; todo de ella lo enamoraba, su oscuro cabello con reflejos marinos imperceptibles para aquellos ojos ignorantes, sus adorables y grandes ojos cafés que lo hacían perderse en el espacio y tiempo tan llenos de vida, su sonrisa tan grande como su corazón, eran tantos los motivos que hacían que amara a Rin con cada palpitar de su alocado y enamorado corazón, que se le hacía imposible no hacer una lista interminable.

Y recordó…

Aquella tarde de verano, que a sus ojos la hacía ver tan etérea e irreal que se le cortaba el aliento, las hojas que el viento se llevaba de los árboles y hacían el cabello de Rin flotar lo ruborizaban y el atardecer… El atardecer junto a ella era mágico, la luz del sol desapareciendo tras la montaña que reflejaban sus toques naranjas en su perfil eran su perdición.

No… Ella era su perdición y su luz, una luz que esperaba nunca se apagara ni con el último aliento de su vida.

Por eso, aquella última tarde de verano, cuando ella le dio el sí a su cortejo; conoció el primer color de la felicidad, el blanco de la pureza; ¿Habría más colores que le produjeran esos sentimientos tan cálidos? Solo esperaba descubrirlos junto a su luz pura y eterna, su pequeña Rin.

* * *

El color azul del cielo, para ella de algún modo significaba estabilidad y seguridad, ese concepto había nacido a raíz del desarrollo de su amistad y relación con Kohaku, dicho concepto por el color había salido a la luz por el cielo azul e inclusive el mismo color de la yukata del joven exterminador cuando se quedaba en la aldea, pues era un color que recordaba al abrir y cerrar sus ojos.

Le había tomado tal confianza muy rápido y también le había perdonado el que intentara matarla, después de todo sabía que no era él mismo en aquel entonces; le tomó algo de tiempo el que Kohaku confiara en sí mismo, se perdonara y olvidara la sangre inocente que había derramado en su inconciencia. Por eso apreciaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pues solía enseñarle nuevas cosas, y le ayudaba también haciéndole saber que él era una buena persona.

Le gustaba pensar en que Kohaku era, después del señor Sesshomaru, alguien muy inteligente y valiente, adoraba que le contara cada una de sus batallas cada vez que salía de la aldea a prestar su ayuda de exterminador. Pues para Rin, Kohaku era sincero y sabio, pero ¿En qué momento lo había empezado a ver con otros ojos más que como los de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo lo veía entonces?

Sin querer, en una de sus visitas había llegado con heridas profundas, aunque estaba fuera de peligro para su gran alivio; las señoritas Sango y Kagome le habían atendido y cuando ella fue a llevarle un té de jengibre, le había visto con el pecho descubierto, pero esta no fue como aquella vez en que el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida lo lastimaba, su reacción fue sonrojarse y huir nerviosa de la cabaña, eso no le había pasado nunca. ¿Qué había cambiado en ellos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, tan ansiosa y emocionada?

Con el tiempo se habían vuelto muy cercanos, por lo que solía contar los días para la llegada del castaño y recibirlo con su acostumbrada alegría y efusividad, como lo hacía cuando el señor Sesshomaru la visitaba llevándole algún presente por su buen comportamiento. En las noches le agradecía a su señor en silencio el haberle perdonado la vida a Kohaku, pues el imaginar no tenerlo cerca le causaba una sensación horrible de malestar.

Sin embargo, quería comprender por qué tenía esa sensación de profundidad al pensar en él, en lo doloroso que sería si algo le pasara. Por lo que un día se armó de valor y les cuestionó a la señorita Sango y a la señorita Kagome, e inclusive al señor Sesshomaru.

Todos, aunque de manera distinta, habían llegado a la misma conclusión; ' _amor_ '. Por eso se aventuró a darle aquel sí en aquella última tarde de verano, cuando vieron el sol desaparecer y el cielo azul oscurecer… No se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

¿Entonces el azul era un color que le hacía sentir felicidad? Sonrió teniendo como último vistazo el azul de los ropajes del exterminador, antes de rendirse a los deseos del Dios de los sueños, dejándose abrigar por los brazos del joven.

* * *

El verde del pasto bajo su cuerpo, de las hojas de los árboles volando y los tallos de las flores; extrañamente le proporcionaban armonía. Dicha armonía solía sentirla cuando los delgados brazos de su prometida le rodeaban el cuello con emoción cuando volvía de alguna misión, la frescura de su esencia lo hacían sentir en paz consigo mismo y con su pasado.

Rin de alguna manera siempre le traía paz y tranquilidad, su relación crecía lentamente pero a ambos les gustaba el rumbo por el que iban. Ya llevaban un verano juntos; aún eran jóvenes, sí, estaban muy enamorados; pero Rin aún estaba aprendiendo el arte de las medicinas naturales junto con la señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede, él por otro lado quería labrarse un buen futuro, darle comodidad y estabilidad a su pequeña, porque ella se merecía solo lo mejor.

Esa era siempre la razón por la que nunca negaba una llamada de ayuda, de vez en vez asistía con su cuñado Miroku y el señor Inuyasha, otras veces iba él solo, lo cual era muy seguido; eso le ayudaba a ganar experiencia y fuerza, para poder proteger a Rin tal como se lo había prometido al señor Sesshomaru cuando dejó en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones para con su pupila.

Le tomó mucho tiempo, valor, peleas (en las que él perdió pero nunca se rindió) y súplicas por parte de la pequeña que ambos protegían y amaban a su manera. Finalmente y luego de mucho, obtuvo el tan anhelado 'Sí' de su parte. Casi quiso abrazar al lord, pero probablemente ese acto tan osado de su parte lo habría hecho retirar su bendición, por lo que no se arriesgó a más que una reverencia, su eterno agradecimiento y la promesa de cuidar, amar y no lastimar nunca a Rin.

Habiendo ambos conseguido el permiso legítimo del protector de Rin, podían salir libremente sin temor al qué dirán, ni a correr el riesgo de que su cabeza fuera decapitada si lo cazaban besando a la niña de sus sueños a escondidas de los demás. Luego de eso, empezaron a planear su futuro juntos, lo que harían, a dónde irían e incluso cuántos hijos tendrían; dicho tema aún lo hacía sonrojar y a Rin reír.

Ambos estaban felices, Kohaku había tomado una misión que le había tomado más tiempo del acordado, pero finalmente había regresado para gran alivio de Rin, quien rápidamente, luego de una visita exprés en casa de su hermana, cuñado y sobrinos, lo había llevado al prado donde solían pasar su tiempo juntos cada tarde luego de que los dos acabaran con sus responsabilidades, para compartir pensamientos, sueños, besos y abrazos… Hoy, simplemente contemplaban el suave caer de las hojas por el viento.

De pronto y sin avisar algo fue colocado delicadamente en su cabeza, sentándose empezó a tantear tratando de descubrir lo que su adorada prometida le había puesto. Cuando ella le explicó que quería hacer una corona con los colores que le hacían felices, se dio cuenta de los tallos verdes que le había colocado junto a algunas flores de cálidos colores… ¿Entonces ella también tenía colores felices? ¿Tendría más de un color aquella corona? Dioses, cómo la amaba a ella y a su inocente alma.

* * *

Trepaba con determinación aquel árbol de Bucare que había descubierto hacía un tiempo, por alguna razón al ver sus flores su imaginación le había llevado a querer hacer unos complementos que harían juego con unos kimonos que su señor padre Sesshomaru le había regalado; la señorita Kagome le había dicho que poseía una increíble creatividad y que en su época le harían ganar mucho dinero, lo cual le había llenado de una inmensa felicidad, y al ver aquellas flores en aquella época tan seca se emocionó.

Habían pasado dos veranos desde que había aceptado el cortejo de parte de su querido exterminador, y en ese tiempo había ido descubriendo diversos colores que la hacían feliz y aparentemente también a Kohaku, lo cual hacía que su determinación por conseguir aquella exótica flor fuera aún más grande. Casi podía sentir los suaves pétalos, estaba sintiendo el éxito en la punta de sus dedos cosquilleantes de energía, pero entonces dejó de sentir estabilidad en las ramas que pisaba… El crujido de la madera se hacía más fuerte y preocupante.

Aferrándose con fuerza a lo primero que tocaron sus manos, gritó con fuerza el nombre de aquel por quien su corazón suspiraba tanto.

− _¡Kohaku!_ − Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando sentir el duro impacto del suelo, sin embargo unos gritos de fondo y unos brazos fuertes y protectores le recibieron; aterrada por lo que podría haberle pasado se aferró, con fuerza a su salvador.

−Rin, por favor abre los ojos, estás a salvo. − « _Esa voz…_ » obedeciendo, con lentitud abrió sus ojos, mirando con alivio al joven castaño, quien se había convertido en su héroe. − ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te lleve con la anciana Kaede?

−Kohaku…− Temblando ligeramente, Rin escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello masculino, no quería separarse de él. Negó su ofrecimiento, solo quería permanecer en sus brazos unos momentos más.

Minutos después pudo sostenerse en sus pies sin tambalearse, pero por precaución las manos fuertes del exterminador se mantuvieron en sus hombros esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Dando un suspiro, notó lo que en sus manos aún mantenía un férreo agarre, eran las flores de Bucare que tanto había querido obtener… Al final sí que había obtenido éxito en su arriesgada búsqueda, sonrió con algo de cansancio, algo que no dejó de notar su prometido.

−Rin, ¿por qué estabas en la cima de aquel árbol? Pudiste lastimarte de no ser porque Kirara me buscó y te escuché gritar, por un momento pensé que te perdería... Estaba aterrado –inesperadamente se abrazó al menudo cuerpo de la chica, dejando salir su temor. –He perdido a muchas personas a las que amé, si te perdiera a ti o a Sango, no sabría qué hacer, me perdería Rin… No quiero perderte.

Enternecida por las palabras de su tímido novio, correspondió al abrazo de oso al que era sometida, sintiendo los bombeos entusiastas del corazón de Kohaku y del suyo propio. Dejó de apretar a las inocentes flores que seguían en su mano, de alguna manera el color naranja representaba las emociones recientes que acababa de sentir… De alguna forma, había descubierto otro color de la felicidad.

Cerrando los ojos, calló las preocupadas palabras de su novio con sus propios labios, dejando que la calma los apaciguara luego de tal susto.

* * *

Veía con una gran sonrisa cómo Rin reía con gran emoción al ver el hermoso shiramuko y tsunokakushi que el señor Sesshomaru le había entregado, era un símbolo muy significativo que aquel a quien veía como un padre le hiciera entrega de algo tan importante como su kimono matrimonial, porque al fin había llegado el tan ansiado momento, luego de cuatro veranos desde aquella tarde tan bien recordada.

Su hermana y la señorita Kagome habían secuestrado a Rin para un día de preparación solo para chicas, o un ritual muy complejo como su cuñado y el señor Inuyasha habían mencionado después de alejarlo de su adorada Rin. Solo para recordarle lo que el señor Sesshomaru le haría si llegaba a hacer llorar a su cachorra, a pocos días de su boda, el lord había hecho acto de presencia para dejar en claro que ella era su heredera y por ende, le correspondía como su protector facilitarle su vestimenta y complementos al igual que una dote que, ambos sabían, usarían para su futura descendencia y para su prosperidad en el hogar que ya tenían listo para su llegada.

Su querida hermana, junto a su amiga del alma, y secretamente una figura materna para el joven castaño, le habían preparado un montsuki, el cual casi le hizo llorar al ver el emblema de su difunta familia, pero estaba decidido a llevarlo con honor en nombre de todos los exterminadores caídos. De alguna forma en su corazón tenía el conocimiento, que siendo o no, una exterminadora o guerrera, su clan habría aceptado con los brazos abiertos a su amada Rin, pues su aura llena de nobleza y pureza hacían a todos amarla.

Incluso él, quien por naturaleza era bastante tímido e introvertido, había sacado a luz su lado protector llegando incluso a demostrar abiertamente, aunque no muy a menudo, sus afectos por su niña… Suspiró nuevamente al imaginar cómo se vería en aquel encantador kimono que el señor Sesshomaru le había obsequiado. Tomando un pequeño girasol, lo llevó a su nariz, sintiendo el sutil aroma natural y florar que de alguna manera le recordaba a Rin, su vivaz color amarillento evocaba las alegrías compartidas… De pronto una gran idea hizo lugar en su cabeza.

Dando una apresurada y torpe disculpa se alejó del hanyou y su cuñado, los cuales discutían el cómo explicarle lo que debería suceder en su noche de bodas, aunque la realidad era otra, pues anteriormente su hermana y la señorita Kagome les habían explicado a Rin y a él, con gran sutileza lo que ocurría en la noche de bodas, aún recordaba lo rojos que se pusieron luego de la charla, si bien no tan explícita, fue muy vergonzosa.

Evocando aquella maravillosa tarde de verano y todos los eventos siguientes a ese, recolectó cada flor con aquellos colores que de alguna manera les hacían felices a ambos, el blanco de las centifolias, el azul de las muscaris, el verde de las ramitas de helecho, el naranja del abutilón, el amarillo de los girasoles… Y después de aquella charla embarazosa, el rojo de las ásteres, después de todo sabía que eran las favoritas de Rin, tenía preferencia por ellas que por las típicas rosas.

Con todo lo necesario, tomó una pequeña cuerda de cuero que traía consigo y preparó un hermoso y delicado ramo, como el que solía obsequiarle a su hermana en su niñez, el aroma floral inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole sonreír, sería un pequeño regalo de su parte para su futura esposa. Tomando rumbo a la aldea, se preparó para su brillante e incierto futuro con su amada.

A su lado, no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos, pero siempre y cuando tuviera a Rin a su lado, lo superaría.

Porque todo lo que hacía, era por ella.

* * *

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada tras separarse para tomar aire. Ya había acabado la ceremonia matrimonial y el pequeño festejo con todos sus amigos, incluso Shippo había asistido y llevado a esa demoniza de trueno, Sōten si no recordaban mal. Había sido una fiesta íntima con todos sus allegados y aliados, algo sencillo que duró hasta media noche… Sin embargo, los dos sabían que los adultos seguían tomando sake, ellos solo tomaron su trago propio en la ceremonia, después de todo ninguno gustaba del alcohol.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban por la emoción a lo desconocido.

Kohaku volvió a besar los suaves labios de su ahora esposa, siendo correspondido con timidez, ambos inexpertos como eran estaban aprendiendo el arte de hacer el amor; Rin pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de su amado marido, negándose a dejar de besarlo.

Cuando el calor empezó a volverse sofocante, con algo de temor procedieron a desvestirse mutuamente, Kohaku ayudó a quitar el delicado tocado de la hermosa melena oscura de su adorada Rin, mientras ella desanudaba el cinto de su montsuki… No podían evitar los nervios que los asaltaban, era su primera vez después de todo y tenía entendido que al ser mujer le dolería más que a Kohaku, sin embargo, él le había asegurado que el dolor que ella sintiera él lo sentiría en carne propia, ya que su dolor era suyo también.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos, ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas y transpiraban agitados, la excitación presente en aquellos cuerpos desconocidos al toque carnal, primerizos ante ellos mismos. Pero a pesar de no saber en qué terrenos entraban, el instinto, el deseo naciente y el amor que se tenían fueron sus guías.

Cada beso, caricia, gemido y sollozo quedaba grabado a fuego en la mente y alma de los dos seres, quienes habían desarrollado un amor demasiado puro de entender por ojos extraños, y así; segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, siguieron realizando aquel ritual de amor tan antiguo como el tiempo; ambos esperaban con gran anhelo y esperanza que de aquel acto de amor se formara una nueva vida que dependiera de ellos, completando así sus deseos de tener una familia propia.

A un lado del futón que compartían yacía inocentemente el colorido ramo de flores blancas, azules, verdes, naranjas, amarillas y rojas, dichos colores verdaderamente para ellos representaban la felicidad, incluso había una oración más sencilla de entender proporcionada por la señorita Kagome, « _La felicidad se parece a los kimonos, cada uno escoge el color del suyo_ ». De una manera u otra, aquellos colores en específico retrataban momentos memorables de su relación.

Su primera cita, la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos, su primer festival juntos, su primer ' _Te amo_ ', el primer beso compartido… Sus primeros sueños de su vida juntos.

Y ahora el rojo se unía a esos colores, representando la pasión de los nuevos amantes y la fortaleza de sus sentimientos; porque después de todo Rin era la luz en la oscuridad de Kohaku, ella no dejaría que su amado exterminador se perdiera en las brumas de la culpa… Y Kohaku de alguna manera y sin explicación, se había convertido en el caballero con el que toda niña sueña y él siempre estaría allí para salvarla, así le costara la vida.

Ambos se amaban y tenían sus colores de la felicidad para mostrarlo. No necesitaban más que eso; sintiendo la sensación de alcanzar la cúspide del placer, ambos cayeron rendidos dejando salir susurros amorosos.

Kohaku disculpándose por haberla lastimado y Rin asegurándole que estaba bien y que lo había disfrutado a pesar de todo. Sonrojados aún por el esfuerzo físico, proclamaron su amor por última vez ante de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Antes que nada, para quienes no gustan de esta pareja favor de abstenerse de dejar comentarios groseros, que no tengan el fin de ayudar a mejorar el contenido para futuros proyectos, en el caso contrario para quienes dejen comentarios negativos anónimos me veré en el deber de eliminarlos y en el caso de las que comenten con su cuenta, las bloquearé y reportaré, siempre y cuando sienta que estoy siendo ofendida, de ser lo opuesto son totalmente libres de expresar lo que sientan.

Me disculpan por mi hostilidad, pero he recibido reviews donde se me ofende a mí y mi contenido, llegando incluso a la acusación de plagio sin ningún tipo de base que lo pruebe, por lo cual no estoy dispuesta a seguirlo tolerando, espero me comprendan.

Expresado esto, gracias por leer y comentar, me tomé el tiempo y atrevimiento de hacerle un fanart a mi fic, el cual podrán encontrar en mi página oficial de Facebook, Angel Sangriento, en mi perfil al final encontraran un link directo. Ahora sí… ¡Mi Dios! Amé hacer este One Shot, estoy tan feliz por mi pequeño trabajo que simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír.

¡Nos leemos y hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
